


instances of adoration

by blueomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Self-Indulgent, probably the softest thing ive ever written, so fucking cute, soft, they are perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi
Summary: Tobio finds that Shoyo means everything to him. Though, that isn't really a new discovery. It's just that they both enjoy savoring the memories of their past.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	instances of adoration

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts awhile but just fished it out now, i hope its enjoyable <3 this is 4 karla, i hope anohana isnt puttin u thru too much pain. mwah i love u <33

The twitch of a finger. A most miniscule movement, if there ever was one. 

Less noticeable then the spiraling of a vibrant red leaf from the tip of its jagged branch all the way to the damp ground. Less noticeable than a small yellow honeybee flitting through the air on a determined mission for pollen. Less noticeable than even the first small droplet of water leaking from the barely forming rain clouds that will soon crowd the sky.

Less noticeable than the subtle changes in the phases of the moon, slowly growing each night by barely a centimeter. Less noticeable than the constant reliability of the days of each season slowly bleeding into the next, the vibrancy of the temperatures rising and falling. Less noticeable than even the first star of the thousands that would appear in the night sky, slowly gleaming its way into existence, awaiting the wishes that would be made upon it.

Of course, it is also less noticeable than the abundance of things that Tobio Kageyama felt for Hinata Shoyo. Imperceptible, compared to the ways in which the setter longingly stared at his middle blocker from across the room, silently observing the ways in which he merely existed. And it was absolutely utterly invisible compared to the weight of Tobio’s heart, considering that every single day, he fell even further in love with every part of Shoyo.

The twitch of a finger. Practically unnoticeable. Yet when it came to Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama relished in the feelings of absolutely _everything._

The dim LED lights of Tobio’s bedroom washed over his pale skin as he fidgeted in his position of laying on his back, knees bent and staring up at the ceiling. The sun was setting through his open window, and it created a dreamy coral hue that enveloped the white walls of Tobio’s room, making it look almost as if the subjects within it could be muses of some artist.

The taller man felt his head loll inadvertently to the side, his eyes resting upon the fluffy orange locks that were splayed out on the pillow next to him. Tobio felt his heart lurch as he observed the gentle slope of Shoyo’s nose, and the way that his eyelashes fluttered peacefully as he rested his eyes for a few moments. 

Tobio could tell Shoyo wasn’t sleeping, purely based on the way his chest was heaving, his breathing patterns not as heavy as they were when he was deep in slumber. He let out a contented sigh at seeing the beautiful man so peacefully at rest, and then began tapping a slow rhythm on the bedsheets with his left hand.

Since the room was almost fully silent, with the exceptions of both men’s breathing and the occasional birdsong wafting through the window screens, the sound of Tobio’s absentminded tapping could be heard well by both of the men, especially because of their closer proximity.

Tobio continued with the mindless tapping, changing the tempo every few minutes. He suddenly heard the quiet noise of a shifting across the sheets, their silky texture against skin. The setter figured it was Shoyo’s foot, or leg, until he felt the ever so hesitant caress of the man’s right pinky against his own.

His fingers immediately halted their movements, purely absorbing the gentle subconscious twitch of the ginger’s finger against his own. Tobio peeked an eye open and saw that Shoyo’s were still closed.

After several moments of laying in serene silence, Tobio inched his pinky slowly over Shoyo’s, who then rotated his hand slowly to intertwine all of their fingers, not just the small ones. 

It was no longer subconscious, of course. Tobio could not help the warmth of his heart within this moment, despite his knowledge that it was such a common occurrence. Perhaps he would just never get used to Shoyo.

Tobio felt the familiar warmth of touch, but it was also so sweetly laced with the fact that this gentle caress was coming from the man whom he adored most.

He gently soothed his shaky thumb over the back of Shoyo’s, palm.

The moment of steady silence was halted by the scraping of a dry leaf against the screen of Kageyama’s window screen. And then suddenly, the silence was broken further by a voice.

“Tobio,” Hinata began, whispering in a gentle tone that Kageyama didn’t even think Hinata could possibly lower his voice to.

Kageyama swallowed the lump of nerves gradually rising up his throat. “Shoyo,” he breathed, almost as if he was fearful of destroying the wordless infinity they had built between them.

“I had a huge crush on you, y’know, in high school. Ever since that first moment I saw you.” he mumbled, slowly shifting onto his side.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows and nervously mirrored his position, finding it difficult to suppress the smile threatening to crawl over his lips, at the sight of Shoyo's sleepy face mushed into the pillow. “Yeah?”

The ginger nodded. “I wasn’t sure... if I should’ve told you. And, I didn’t, obviously.” he paused. “Because I was scared. But that’s why I’m glad I get to love you, right now. Because I dunno what I would do without this feeling, or without you.”

Kageyama felt his cheeks flushing red, just as they used to back in high school when he hadn’t figured out that the things he felt toward Hinata weren’t purely platonic. 

The ginger nodded, giving Kageyama’s hand a squeeze. “Did you like me too, Kageyama?” he teased, a devilish grin overtaking his face.

Kageyama chuckled lowly, nervously biting at his lip for a moment. “Yeah.. I did like you, Hinata. I liked you a whole lot.” he mumbled, matching the hushed tone they seemed to have silently agreed upon.

“I- Really..?” the smaller man visibly startled, looking upward, and Kageyama shuffled in his place to suppress the urge to pull Hinata into his arms.

“Yeah, it’s true,” he chuckled, a playful tone becoming present in his words. 

Hinata scrunched up his eyes for a moment, and then carefully wiggled his fingers out of Kageyama’s grasp, placing them onto his smooth cheek. He stroked his calloused fingers gently over the setter’s face, flicking his eyes over all of the features that were so nostalgically similar, but had matured since they had been kids together, all those years ago.

Kageyama’s perfectly straight nose, the low light in the room reflecting off the tip of it. His narrow eyes, and how the rich brown of his irises peeked out from behind the lids. His dilated pupils, and how they were trained onto Shoyo's face, just as his were on Kageyama’s.

Tobio’s soft lips, so evenly defined against the milky smooth skin of his face. Tobio’s ebony hair, that had grown just centimeters longer- Shoyo’s heart wiggled in his chest upon recalling the rare memories of Tobio curling up in his lap with his locks on full display. Finally, Tobio’s gaze of completely earnest adoration. It was always baffling to Shoyo that he had the luck of it being focused on him.

Shoyo sighed, the syllable quivering. “Can you tell me about.. me? In high school?” he smiled softly.

Tobio nodded slowly, his mind falling back into the jumbled thoughts of his high school self. It wasn’t hard to recall things about Shoyo, considering he was the most prominent subject of that period of his life, besides volleyball.

“It was a little different, than yours. I didn’t love you the very moment I saw you.” he said honestly, carefully choosing his next words. “But, I remember it, actually.” he smiled a tad.

Shoyo watched as Tobio’s eyes glossed over, completely unaware of the exact memory his boy was recalling. Though, based on the blissful glint that shone over them, it was something very memorable.

“It was when you promised me,” Tobio swallowed, his gaze once again flickering down to Shoyo. For a moment, he felt as if he was staring into those same young eyes once again. For just a millisecond, Shoyo shone with that same youthful glow that he carried with his presence as an adolescent, always offering his optimistic take on every situation. “That you would be the last one on the court standing.” he finished.

Shoyo chuckled, the sound soon becoming caught in the back of his throat. “Wh- Why did you never say anything?” he croaked, yet he couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face, dimples and all. 

Tobio blinked slowly. “Same reason as you,” he mumbled. “I was scared. You were so.. You were so different from me. And although we worked so well together, I was scared for you to know that I thought of you any differently than a partner who matched my determination. But- you were so much more.”

Shoyo bit his bottom lip, holding back a grin. “Yeah?” he breathed. He gently continued to stroke the pads of his thumbs over Tobio’s undereyes, every reset of his thumb brushing against Tobio’s long eyelashes.

Tobio closed his eyes in bliss. Whether or not he was the best at communicating such things, a majority of his love language was touch- specifically, Shoyo's touch. He leaned into the shorter man’s calloused caresses. He nodded once again. “You were everything to me, Shoyo.”

The ginger froze a moment, and then continued his fond touches against Tobio’s pristine skin. Once again he felt as if his throat was getting caught with some sort of blockage, but found soon that it was merely a lump of emotions rising in his gullet.

“I..” Tobio trailed off for a moment. “You know this, but- I was alone, in middle school. Completely alone, really. Not that I didn’t deserve it, because of _course,_ I did. My actions definitely warranted such a response.”

Shoyo felt a twinge of pain in his heart at the declaration, although he had already known the entire truth of the story. Tobio soon continued.

“It’s just that, I was so hurt. I was just a teenager who didn’t know how to output his feelings and grief into something other than the sport he was good at, so I forced it onto my teammates.” he frowned a bit, slowly brushing his hand over the front of Shoyo’s sweatshirt, raising the position of his grip. “And then, I met you. I was angry, at first, that we had to be on the same team, Karasuno. It meant I couldn’t rub a victory in your face. But from the first moments I really got to know you, I was grateful that it had happened that way.” he breathed in, his hands reaching the spot where the loose neckline of Shoyo's sweatshirt exposed his collarbones.

Tobio traced fingers overtop the stark protrusions, silently admiring their balanced positions, and the way that they so beautifully framed the faint birthmark just above them. He felt a tingling urge in the back of his conscience to lean forward and kiss it, but decided to save such an interruption for after his story.

“Just a few practices with you brought me things.. I had never felt before. Then again, I was never good with feelings, and I was even worse with words, but still. Looking back, I was falling in love with you, but.. I didn’t figure that out till later.” he breathed out a laugh. “Anyway. You gifted me the feeling of truly enjoying what I was doing. Every time I set for you, I could feel the sheer joy of the movement leave my fingertips. I think that’s why we were so good for each other, or rather- why you were so good for me. Because you brought out things within me that I didn’t know I could possess. You were my everything, Shoyo. I mean it.” Tobio fluttered his eyes open, met with a dimpled Shoyo, whose eyes were consequently brimming with tears.

Shoyo let out a ringing of joyous laughter, though slightly warbled by the emotions creeping into his tone. “I love you, Tobio. I love you. You are my everything; I mean it.” he finished, finding that there was no other way to process his feelings into the open air, rather than speaking just the way Tobio had.

Tobio pursed his lips, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Shoyo’s mouth, leaving occasional kisses along his trail as he perused down to the ginger’s collarbones once again.

Shoyo squirmed a bit at the familiar sensation, but soon became accustomed to it. A stifled breath of laughter finding its way out of himself through his nose, he leaned downward and kissed the crown of Tobio’s head.

Tobio left small pecks across both clavicles, being sure to cover every centimeter of their surface with memorable proof of the love he had for Shoyo, both of past and present.

Shoyo sighed in content, moving his hand’s position upward to intertwine into the taller man’s ebony locks, combing through it gently.

As his hand slowly came to a halt, just one of his calloused fingers twitched against the surface of Tobio’s scalp. A small smile adorned the lips of Tobio at this instance, unbeknownst to Shoyo.

The twitch of a finger. Yet it meant everything at the hands of Shoyo.

As his conscience slowly faded into the hazy realm of slumber, Tobio exhaled into the curve of Shoyo’s neck. He found that there was not much else to say, considering the conversation the two of them had just shared. Another _‘I love you’_ would simply reiterate the feelings they already knew existed in the abyss between them.

Tobio just settled for a final kiss to the slope of Shoyo’s clavicle, hoping that the infinitesimal gestures meant as much to his boy as they did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i got butterflies writing this okay i just love kghn. dont be surprised if i just write little spin-offs of this one fic cuz i will never let them go. anyway, kudos and (especially) comments r appreciated!! i love u all, thank u for reading (:


End file.
